The Show Must Go On
by Turdaewen Noldor
Summary: A Songfic about Eriol. Really sad. The title doesn't have that much to do with the story, but it's the name of the song, so... r+r


The Show Must Go On

The Show Must Go On

_Turdaewen Noldor_

_Author's Notes: I don't won any of the CCS characters or the music, but the story is original and belongs to me, so, if you want to put it in other website, ask me first at [turdaewen@yahoo.com][1] ._

_This story is based in the manga, so all the people were 14 at 1996. If you have any doubts, do the counting. Please, please, review._
    
    **_"Empty spaces - what are we waiting for_**
    
    **_Abandoned places - I guess we know the score_**
    
    **_On and on_**
    
    **_Does anybody know what we are looking for_**
    
    **_Another hero another mindless crime_**
    
    **_Behind the curtain in the pantomime_**
    
    **_Hold the line_**
    
    **_Does anybody want to take it anymore"_**

The boy kneeled down in the damp floor, taking the flowers he carried and placing they in the leafs in front of him. His deep blue eyes were red and filled with tears, something someone would never see in Eriol Hiiragizawa's face. Not even once in his twenty-two physical years and almost five hundred of knowing. But even then, he had that faint and kind smile on his face. Even when his eyes told a different story. Even if his body looked so tired that it seems that he would just lay down and die at any second. And it would be the perfect place for it. The perfect time. He raised his eyebrows faintly at this thought.
    
    **_"The show must go on_**
    
    **_The show must go on_**
    
    **_Inside my heart is breaking_**
    
    **_My make-up may be flaking_**

**_But my smile still stays on"_**

But he couldn't die. He promised that. Most important, he promised HER he would live. That he would continue with the magic, that he would take care of the garden and be able to love once more, maybe.
    
    **_"Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance_**
    
    **_Another heartache another failed romance_**
    
    **_On and on_**
    
    **_Does anybody know what we are living for"_**

He thought he couldn't keep his promises now. One more than the others, he promised he would not blame himself. But now, at this place, he thought he just couldn't cope. 
    
    **_"I guess I'm learning_**
    
    **_I must be warmer now_**
    
    **_I'll soon be turning round the corner now_**
    
    **_Outside the dawn is breaking_**
    
    **_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free"_**

The rain started now, as it always did. Heavy and strangely hot. Washing and hiding his tears, as it always did. And some hidden part of him was glad about it. It belived it was a sing of good things to come. Why wouldn't be? Maybe his heart refused to let go of hope, and become a lifeless piece of flesh, and tried to find a way out of depression. But it was so difficult. Especially when he still had her last words imprinted on his mind.

"Eriol, you're the greatest wizard of this time. You can't give up. You have to carry on with the show or else my life with you would have been useless."
    
    **_"The show must go on_**
    
    **_The show must go on_**
    
    **_Inside my heart is breaking_**
    
    **_My make-up may be flaking_**
    
    **_But my smile still stays on"_**

He was desperate then and he was now, as he has always been. But is conscience kept telling him that she was right. He needed to go on with the show. On with his life. And he came here today to say his goodbyes to her. But now that he was here, it was so hard to let her go.
    
    **_"My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_**
    
    **_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die_**
    
    **_I can fly - my friends_**
    
    **_The show must go on_**
    
    **_The show must go on"_**

But he left. He sat her free this time, for the sake of his life and for the sake of her death. And he decided to let her go, to get over her and to keep his promises. He would live, he would continue to do magic and he would be able to love again, some day, maybe.
    
    **_"I'll face it with a grin_**
    
    **_I'm never giving in_**
    
    **_On with the show"_**

A smile passed his face when he said "I love you." And just stand there, his smile in the eyes full of tears, completely paradoxal, as only he could be.

He decided himself, stood put, turned around and left. Sad, but comforted in some way.

_Misuki Kaho - *1967+ 2001 – Kind woman and Beloved Professor_
    
    **_"I'll top the bill_**
    
    **_I'll overkill_**
    
    **_I have to find the will to carry on_**
    
    **_On with the_**
    
    **_On with the show_**
    
    **_The show must go on"_**

_"The Show Must Go On" is a song by Queen. It's part of the Album Innuendo and it's part of the Soundtrack of the movie "Moulin Rouge"_

_And PLEASE review!!!!!_

   [1]: mailto:turdaewen@yahoo.com



End file.
